One call away
by ChrysanthemumWish
Summary: He made a promise to her 4 years ago. But will he keep that promise? Or will his fame and fortune get in the way? XNalu one-shotX It's not actually that sad...


**So I was just listening to the radio and heard the new song by Charlie Puth 'One call away' and I absolutely loved it! So then I started daydreaming about a fanfiction, just a one-shot though. So if anyone wants to know how I come up with my stories, this is how it happens. Also the songs and characters DO NOT belong to me. If they were I'd be famous! But I am not -.-. With no further a do...**

 **XOXO**

Lucy sat on her desk awaiting for visitors to come in, her head was settled on her hand as a memory replayed in her mind.

 _I'm only one call away~_

 _I love you Lucy. Lucy. Lucy. LUCY!_

"I LOVE YOU TOO NATSU!" The blonde screamed earning weird glances from people in the lobby. She looked in front of her to see her boss, Erza, standing in front of her with her arms on her hips.

"Lucy, that was 4 years ago. Why don't you just let it go?"

"I can't Erza, you know how much I loved him!"

"Then find someone new! Me, Levy and Juvia are heading to the bar at 9. Why don't you come for a change?" The red-head gave her a glance of sympathy.

Lucy gave in a small smile, "sure." She knew that if it were Erza she was dealing with, she wouldn't have a choice anyways.

"You can have the day off now. We're closing early due to the concert the "boys" are doing in Mangolia. I can't believe they returned home as part of their tour."

"Okay, I'll see you soon"

 **XOXO**

"Mira-Sensei!" A tiny blonde shouted. "There's no more beds for nap time!"

"Ehh? Lucy, won't you mind sharing a bed with Levy or Erza?" The kindergarten teacher asked.

"Luce!" Exclaimed her best friend, Natsu. "You can share a bed with me."

Mira flushed at that. They were so young yet, so in love. "Young love~." She muttered.

"What was that Mira-Sensei?" Lucy said tilting her head in confusion as to what the teacher might have said.

"Nothing Lucy, now go nap."

The blonde ran up to her best friend tackling him on the bed. The two laid down facing opposite each other.

"Sleep well Natsu."

"Sleep well Luce."

They soon fell asleep, and during that sleep, they had gotten closer to each other and ended up waking up in each others arms; with a squealing Mira in the background of course.

 **XOXO**

She sniffed inside a classroom by herself as the door opened revealing Natsu.

"What did they put in your locker this time?" He said knowing fully why she was crying. Ever since they were in middle school, girls started bullying her because they all thought she was a slut.

"Dead flowers and more notes." She cried handing him the flowers and papers.

His eyes examined the paper reading the words, 'SLUT! Whore! Why don't you just die already!? No wonder you wear baggy clothes, you're obviously pregnant!'

He scrunched the paper that was wet with her tears. He pulled her in for a hug she knew all to well. It was the hug that meant everything was going to be okay.

They crossed the line at that. "Sorry Luce, I'm just going to go outside for a bit."

She watched him leave as a few seconds later a yell was heard. The words were unclear, but she could tell it was Natsu's voice.

He then came back in and pulled her in for another hug, "I'll always be there for you Luce."

She started crying again. "Thank you Natsu."

Ever since that day, no one ever bullied or even tried to upset Lucy.

 **XOXO**

The two were now in their first year of high school. They stood at the back of the massive Fairy Tail Academy.

They eyed each other down with pink cheeks. "I-I-I li-like you al-alot -Lucy. W-Will y-you go out with me?"

He took in another breath. "IlikeyoualotandIreallywanttogooutwithyou!"

Her face remained emotionless.

"I mean that's only if you want to, we don't have to, I mean I get I am quite stupid, okay maybe not a little but a lot. It's just.. that well... erm.. you know you're really nice and pretty and I just want to kiss you, WAIT NO.. erm I mean I just really want to.. umm... pr-protect you-"

She giggled watching him ramble non-stop.

He stopped once he heard her sweet laughs, "what's so funny?" He asked.

"Your so cute, Natsu. Of course I'll go out with you!" She exclaimed before tackling him into a huge hug.

The two slightly seperated staring into each others eyes. Then it happened.

Their first kiss.

Sparks were ignited and it felt like they were the only ones left on earth.

 **XOXO**

Levy, Lucy, Erza and Juvia sat in a garage watching their boyfriends play a song.

"And that's just the beginning of the end!" They sang ending the song.

"Woohoo!" The girls cheered and clapped as the boys exited their 'stage' to come to their own ladies.

"One day, I know it, you and the boys will become amazing singers. Everyone will love your music." Lucy spoke.

 **XOXO**

Two years later, the boys became world wide famous. Their songs played on radios and will always get at least 12,000,000 views on YouTube.

"I'm sorry that we're breaking up. But this tour is massive. So I kinda wrote you a song to let you know I'll still be here." Natsu said. He wiped the tear the was threatening to fall out of his girfriend as he walked over to the mike.

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away~_

 _Call me baby, if you need a friend_ _  
_

 _I just wanna give you love_

 _C'mon, C'mon, C'mon_

 _Reaching out to you, so take a chance~_

 _No matter where you go_

 _You know you're not alone~_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away~_

 _And when you're weak I'll be strong_

 _I'm gonna keep holding on_

 _Now don't you worry it won't be long_

 _Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone_

 _Just run into my arms~_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'm only one call away_

 _I'll be there to save the day_

 _Superman got nothing on me_

 _I'm only one call away~_

 _I'm only one call away~_

He finished with a tear rolling down his eye.

"I know I'll be far, but no matter what. I love you Lucy. And I promise you, I'll always be, one call away."

 **XOXO**

Those memories kept replaying in her head and she was already at the bar. Her friends had left her at the corner of the room, she couldn't find them through the crowd of sweaty bodies.

"Hey babe, you alone?" A man appeared. He had spiky reddish/black hair. A scar was on his right eye while it remained fully shut.

"No, I'm here with my friends."

"I can't see no friends. But, why don't we ditch them and have a good time?"

"I'm okay."

"Oh common babe." He pulled on her arm dragging her out of the bar and into a dark street. He led her into a room.

"Let's have some fun." He tied her arms to a chain and let them go high. Meanwhile he spread her legs apart as well as keeping them nice and tight onto another chain.

"N-Natsu." She whimpered.

"Not my name, last time I checked, that's the leader of the fairy boy band or something."

"They have a name, and it's called fairy tail." She spoke harshly.

"Looks like your a fan, but trust me calling for your 'Natsu-Sama' won't do anything." She could see his smirk, and no way was he going to get away with this..

His hand crawled up her arms, sending shivers down her spine. Next, he took of her jacket.

 _I'm only one call away~_

"NAAAATSSUUUUUU!" She screamed her lungs out.

 **XO Meanwhile... XO**

 _You got me down in your control_

 _You've reached deep into my soul_

 _And I'm telling you now_

 _(now, now, now)_

That's just the begin-

The pink haired boy stopped singing and dancing because in the back of his head, he heard her call him for help.

"Natsu! Why'd you stop?" Asked the raven boy. Their mikes were fully attached and the audience could hear their full conversations.

"She called!" He shouted.

"Stop being stupid, how do you even know. For all you know she might just be making love with another man!" Shouted another boy, but this time he had peircings. They didn't need to go into detail with who the 'she' was.

"Gajeel's right Natsu, just carry on singing!" The blue haired drummer yelled.

"She's in danger, I can feel it." He defended. "I'm going to get her"

He ran off the stage as fast as he could.

"That boy has some guts." Muttered an angry manager that sat on a coach at the backstage room.

 **XOXO**

He kept running, he ran to where his mind told him to go. He kept running and running till he went inside a dark alley.

He used his nose to advantaged and sniffed the air.

Strawberries and vanilla.

She really is here.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu!"

He could hear her call out. He ran deeper into the alley to find a door that led to a room. Her voice got louder and louder as he neared the door.

On pure instinct he kicked it open to see in full sight, Lucy tied up in her underwear and a man grasping her left breast.

Her tears stopped, in relief of her hero coming to save her.

"Well, well, well. Weren't you supposed to be in a concert?" The man asked.

Natsu's hair covered his eyes as he clenched his fists.

"YOU BASTARD!" Natsu yelled sending a kick towards the man.

Oh boy, was he angry. He used all this anger and released it into kicks and punches towards the man.

The impact of his attacks sent the poor man flying toward the wall.

Natsu turned to see Lucy still attached onto the chains.

"Lucy." He cried.

He got her out of the chains as she fell onto him for support. Her tears ran down her face and into his shoulders.

"Lucy, Lucy, Lucy."

After not seeing each other for four years, this is how they found their way back to one another.

"I'm so so sorry." He apologized.

He looked down at her and wiped her tears. "It's funny, because after all these years, I guess I still am, madly in love with you."

"I-I sti-still lo-love you too Natsu" She said through her sniffs.

They both leaned in for a kiss. But this kiss was different from all their others. It was filled with sadness and regret.

"I guess you really are one call away."

 **THE END**


End file.
